If League Was A Harem Anime
by TheKidWithAPlan
Summary: Jack was an ordinary guy, until life decided to spice things up by pitching a curve-ball. Now Jack has to get used to his new powers and saved the world from an future threat. Along the way he will meet some lovely women that he "unintentionally" gained the affections of. Will Jack be able to save the world or will he fail?
1. A Start of An Adventure

Before the rise of the city-states there were only small villages of people. These villages of people were resourceful against the creatures that plagued the earth. For a while there was peace among the villages of man. That was until man got too strong and learned too much about the world. No one knows when people first started killing each other, but ever since the world was thrown into chaos. Many villages banded together to defend themselves against their once friendly neighbors. Most of the villages fell and got swallowed up by more powerful village tribes. The once peaceful villagers were now gripped by fear and began to lose their trust in their so-called "allies." Huge battles determined the strong from the weak and many battles took place every single day. As villages grew from their numerous victories so did their enemies and before long the strong would clash swords.

The world was constantly in war and necessity only created more powerful weapons and brought out horrible new magic which devastated the landscape. Some people realized their own destructive tendencies and banded together to right the wrongs they had committed. The Institute of War was the product of powerful wizards in an attempt to stop magic from destroying the world. The idea actually worked with all the main factions of the world being able to come to an agreement to send representatives to decide the outcome of battles without the loss of civilian life. However, it only delayed the inevitable destruction that people will bring upon themselves…

* * *

Jack always wanted to be a summoner. It seemed so cool to him. Maybe that was him being selfish, but hey, protecting the world from itself seemed cool. It wasn't going to be possible for Jack though, he didn't have any magical capability. Being told by his mother that his dream was impossible didn't help with that problem. "Jack! Why don't you give up on those silly dreams of becoming a summoner and learn to be a cook instead?" his mother would say. Jack lost his dream and learned the craft of cooking. He helped out with his family's diner and lived life going through the motions. Until one fateful evening brought him a chance to save another life.

It was mid-afternoon when Jack was walking back from a grocery run when he encountered a gang harassing a group of women. Jack walked past them minding his own business, keeping his head down. The pleas of help seemed to go through one ear and out the other. Jack quickened his pace, but one of the women grabbed his arm, begging to help. Jack's eyes widened in shock when one of the gangsters ripped the women off of Jack. Jack dropped his groceries and punched the gangster as hard as he could in the liver. The man went limp causing the other gangsters to see what was going on. They pulled out their hextech revolvers causing Jack to run towards them.

They fired shot after shot, most of them going wide. The women all screamed as they ran away from the fight. Jack did everything that came to mind to survive. He dodged and weaved between the magic infused bullets. One shot tore through his shoulder as he tackled one of the men to the ground. He wrestled the man to the ground to take the gun out of the man's hand. Some more bullets pierced through Jack's chest as he got the gun and held one of the gangsters in front of him.

"Don't shoot or I will kill your friend here!"said Jack wheezing.

"Go ahead and kill him he isn't our friend." called out one of the men.

"No, please don't I have a family." pleaded the man that Jack held hostage.

Jack didn't have a chance to act when the rest of the gangsters opened fired on Jack and the man. Jack and the man slumped onto the ground bleeding to death from their gunshot wounds. The gangsters surrounded Jack's body and started kicking him.

"This is what you get for messing with the Crimson Raiders." called one of the men.

"Hey, stop it." said one of the men dressed better than the rest of the gangsters. He was probably the gang's leader. "Boy, you are one dumb son of a bitch. All you had to do was walk away and this wouldn't have happened to you. But you messed up and now you have to pay." he put the barrel of his revolver to Jack's knee. "Listen kid, it was nothing personal but you got in the way." he said before blasting Jack's kneecap.

Jack's wails of pain echoed down the wide streets. Tears filled his eyes. No one coming to his rescue. His vision was getting blurry and the world was fading to black. A boot to his face brought him back to reality. A kick to the gut reminded him that he was going to die. He closed his eyes and wondered, was it worth it. He chuckled at his own stupidity. He was grabbed by the neck and throttled until his eyes fluttered open.

"What's so funny punk?" asked the man. "Can you even hear me? I said what is so fucking funny punk? Answer me!" screamed the leader when Jack didn't answer. "That's it. Give me the knife. I'm going to cut this fucker's ear off."

One of the men handed the leader a serrated blade. The leader pressed the cold serrated steel against Jack's face.

"You feel that? That is going to be the blade that cuts your ear off." taunted the man.

All of the other men laughed at Jack's condition. They were all screaming for the leader to cut Jack's ear off already. The leader happily obliged in his comrades sadistic wishes. Jack grit his teeth and prepared for the worst. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of making him scream to stop. The leader cut Jack's ear off halfway before tearing the rest of the ear off. Jack screamed in pain despite his wishes to not. He wasn't tough, he was weak and pathetic. But he could die happy knowing that he saved some people.

He smiled in the grim situation causing the gangsters to become even took the time to break the bones in his body before starting to rip out his teeth one by one before finally deciding it was time to end Jack's life. The leader put the barrel of the gun to his head.

"Any last words kid?" asked the leader.

Jack only smiled with his missing teeth and bloodied face. He closed his eyes and accepted his death. But it never came. He heard a scream of rage followed by shockwave.

He opened his eyes to see a pink haired beauty pummeling the group of men into the ground. He smiled, better late than never. He chuckled one last time before giving in to unconsciousness.

* * *

When Jack finally came to his senses, he could only laugh at the state he was in. He was covered gauze and had casts on all of his limbs. He was hooked up to so many tubes and medical machinery. He couldn't feel any part of his body or even move, probably because he was on heavy painkillers and sedatives. He looked around his hospital room, admittedly he couldn't see much because he couldn't move his neck. He wished his mother didn't see him in this state. He was such a sorry mess, for god's sake he breathing out of a tube. His mother would be worried sick when she heard what happened to Jack. Oh gods, what about the medical costs. There was no way in hell that his family could afford the medical bill.

Jack could only wait in anxiety for what would happen next. A nurse came into Jack's room an hour later and noticed that Jack was awake. She checked some of the equipment before leaning close to Jack.

"There are some people that want to talk to you, is that okay?" the nurse asked averting her eyes from directly staring into his.

"Who are they? Is one of them my mother?" Jack wheezed out weakly.

"Yes, as well as some officers."

"Can you send the officers first? I don't think I'm ready for my mother to see me in this state." said Jack with a weak smile.

The nurse wordlessly left. Soon after three people walked into the room. One of them was the pink haired beauty that saved him. The three officers sat in chairs besides Jack.

"Hello, Jack. My name is Caitlyn. How are you feeling?" asked a black haired woman.

Jack examined the features of her. He saw the badge on her uniform. She was a captain and from her looks alone she was probably the type of person who followed the rules to the letter.

"I've never been better," Jack joked to no one's laughter. "Well, I'm thankful to be alive at least. Is the one of the other wounded men better? I used him as a shield to stop them but they shot through him to hit me. Those men didn't even give a thought about that man. I just wanted to know if he was okay. I didn't want him to die. He said he had a family and I don't want to be the direct cause of killing someone's father."

"Sorry he didn't make it in time. He's dead." said Caitlyn solemnly. Jack didn't say anything, he only glanced downwards briefly. "All those men who hurt you are behind bars and awaiting trial. You saved those women. On the behalf of those women, I personally thank you for your actions. I'm sorry for what it has costed you."

"It's okay. I still would have done the same even if I died. I don't regret my actions. I'm curious how much is my medical bill going to cost. I don't think my family could afford to keep me alive." Jack said with a grimace.

"Don't worry about the costs. It is being covered by the women you saved as gratitude," said Caitlyn quickly to ease Jack's worries. "Anyways, I'm curious of what kind of punishment you would want for the men who hurt you."

"I want those men to have a second chance. I-" began Jack.

"Are you crazy?" interrupted a man holding a large hammer. "Those men almost killed you and you want to give them mercy. Are you sure you weren't hit too hard in the head?"

"Jayce be quiet, let him explain himself." commanded Caitlyn.

"Well I believe that people deserve second chances, because not all of us are fortunate enough to born into decent lives. I at least don't want them to have the death sentence." Jack said. "I know I sound idealistic but then again, I never had the fate of people's lives in my hand before." Jack looked at the pink haired beauty. He noticed her tattoo underneath her eye "I never got to thank you for saving my I was unconscious at the time, but I am fine now so thank you. I am thankful that you saved my life."

"How can you act so normally after what happened to you?" the tattooed girl asked.

"Well, I am still in shock I guess. Right now, I don't know how to react. I'm just hoping life will get back to normal for me." Jack slowly said. "There is nothing wrong with me right?"

"I'm sorry Jack, but with your injuries there were some parts of you that had to be removed and replaced. You-" Caitlyn began. She visibly swallowed. "You lost your right leg from below the knee. You also have some shrapnel in your heart that the doctors couldn't remove. The only thing keeping you alive is an electromagnet in your chest."

Jack was silent for a long time. He didn't know how to process this new information. Caitlyn led everyone outside of Jack's hospital room. Caitlyn, Vi, and Jayce could hear the silent sobs from outside the door. Vi clenched her fists in anger. Caitlyn put a hand on Vi's shoulder. Vi's angry eyes met Caitlyn's understanding ones. Vi brushed off Caitlyn's hand. She picked up a chair and threw down the hospital hallway before running away into the raining night. Caitlyn sighed in disappointment. She was hoping to ease her partner's worry by showing her the person she had saved. But she made the whole situation worse. Caitlyn motioned for Jayce to follow her. She knew where Vi would run off to.

* * *

"God damn it! I am so fucking useless. I can't even save save one goddamn person!" screamed Vi as she smashed broken down cars with her gauntlets.

She destroyed everything in her path before collapsing to her knees. She stared at the stormy skies, rain making her hair stick to the side of her face. She remembered all those people she saved from the mines. They were so thankful to be saved and they weren't injured. But she saw in Jack's eyes his lies. She could tell he didn't want any of them to worry about his conditions. She detached her hextech gauntlets and reached into her pocket to pull out a wad of folded paper. It contained all the names of the gang members who hurt Jack. She vowed vengeance upon the gang members and the rest of the gang. Never again will another weakling be abused.

She was from Zaun the underbelly of Piltover and she learned growing up that only the tough kids could survive the corruption. People like Jack died quickly and no one close to them had time to mourn for them. Looking back at her life now, she felt anger. Back then she wasn't strong enough to save her fellow survivors in the slums, but now she felt like she had no excuse. She was more experienced now than she ever was when she was younger, but looks like she wasn't experienced enough.

"You know it isn't your fault." called out a familiar voice.

Vi quickly crumpled the paper and shoved it into her pocket before turning around. It was Caitlyn standing beside her police cruiser. Vi glanced through the front windshield to see Jayce sitting in the passenger seat.

"There was too much distance between you and Jack when the call came in. You can't blame yourself for Jack's injuries." Caitlyn continued. Vi eyes twitched. "Listen what happened in the past can't change, you just got to get over it." Vi averted her eyes and scoffed. "Don't do something stupid."

"What did you see in me when you came to ask for my assistance against the local gangs of Zaun?" Vi asked staring directly into Caitlyn's eyes.

"Well," Caitlyn began, pausing briefly. "I saw a girl with a lot of potential to do good."

"And what do you see now?" Vi asked sardonically.

"I see a partner that lost her way and needs some guidance." Caitlyn answered sympathetically. "This isn't what Jack would've wanted. He doesn't want revenge. He just wants everything to go back to normal."

"How could you say those things? How could people like you and Jack act like everything is alright when everything clearly isn't?" Vi asked vehemently.

Caitlyn was in deep thought and each passing moment only made things tenser. Vi was waiting for a simple answer to a complicated question. No matter what answer Caitlyn formulated in her head, none of them seemed good enough to appease Vi's anger. None of them ever would.

"I-" Caitlyn began. "I-I don't know." Caitlyn finished truthfully.

Caitlyn looked away dejectedly. Vi angrily sighed before picking up her gauntlets. She didn't know what she expected to happen when she confronted Vi. Maybe she thought it would somehow magically work out in the end. But life was never that easy. Caitlyn wished she had a convincing answer but she had nothing. Vi brushed past Caitlyn without a second glance. What happened to the confident sheriff of Piltover.

"Wait." Caitlyn blurted out. Vi stopped in her tracks. "I just wanted to say one last thing before you go." Vi turn to look at Caitlyn expectantly. "Maybe you should take a break from work. I was hoping you could use that time to spend with Jack and clear your mind." Vi didn't say anything and just walked away.

* * *

Vi thought about what her partner said. Could she really come face to face with Jack again? She slammed the door shut as deposited her gloves onto the floor. She sprawled herself across her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Jack probably didn't want to see her face anymore. The only problem was that Vi wanted to atone for her mistake. She groaned as she rolled over trying to get more comfortable. She sat up in her bed, too frustrated to fall asleep. She got up and headed over to her punching bag and tried to tire herself out. She was restless, even though her body was sore, her mind was going a million miles be hour. Maybe she should visit Jack. Just once or twice.

* * *

Jack didn't expect to see Vi the next day. He actually wasn't expecting anyone after his mother saw the state he was in yesterday. It was a serendipity nevertheless that Vi showed up. Jack warmly greeted her and joked about not expecting to be so famous. Vi didn't laugh at his joke and instead wanted to have a serious conversation.

"Listen, I came here today to say I'm sorry for not being able to save you sooner." Vi said eyes downcast.

"Hey, I don't blame you. There was no way anyone could save me sooner. The fact you were able to save me at all just proves how strong you are." Jack stated truthfully. He noticed Vi's doubtful look. "Listen, don't get caught up because I got seriously injured. I don't want to drag anyone down because of me."

"How could you be so selfless? Why don't you care more about yourself?" Vi asked.

"I could never be selfish not after losing my friend." Jack began speaking softly. "I always got sick easily and didn't find it fair at all. I hated the gods and anyone else that controlled my fate, until I met my best friend. He had a worse life than mine, but he still found it in himself to be strong for others and make them happy so they can forget their pain. We used to make songs and jokes commenting on the unfairness of the world around us. He always was so idealistic about the world and would always say that when all the weak people in the world banded together that we'd be able to do anything. I looked up to him, quite literally too, he was 6' 5" and I'm only a measly 5' 5". He always had a smile on his face not matter how hard the situation got and I respected him enough to try and be like him. He passed away though, he was only eighteen and got killed by a drunk driver. So everyday I have to be the better person and try to make the world a brighter place with my few talents to make up for his absence." Jack finished, tears welling up in his eyes in reminiscence. He blinked his tears away and looked towards Vi. "Hey, do you just want to talk about random things? I find it always helpful to talk."

"I'd like that." Vi said softly.

Jack smiled and began to talk to Vi anything that came to mind. Vi didn't remember how to hold a conversation at first, but Jack helped to get the ball rolling. Before she knew it, Vi found herself laughing and smiling. Hours of talking passed before it was interrupted by the nurse coming in to replace Jack's IV drip.

"Well it's getting late," Jack began looking outside to see the sun-setting. "You should probably get going to make it back home before midnight."

"Thank you for your time. It meant a lot to me." Vi said blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Trust me, it should be me thanking you. If it weren't for you, I'd just be waiting here alone in complete silence." Jack said smiling brightly.

Vi couldn't help but feel her heart flutter in her chest. She stuttered her goodbye before quickly running away in embarrassment. She heard Jack's laughter from down the hall. Vi pouted cutely, surely it wasn't that funny to him. Well, at least he's happy that alone made Vi's trip worth it.

For the next couple of days, Vi would spend her afternoon talking to Jack about anything. Day after day was a new experience and Jack was the center of it for Vi. She didn't know it but she was falling for him. When Vi got back to work after her three day sabbatical, all of her co-workers could tell that she was in a good mood, by the spring in her step. Caitlyn was happy to see her partner so cheerful.

"Someone's looking awfully happy." Caitlyn teased.

"Well it's your fault that I'm in such a good mood." Vi replied with a pout. "I never got to thank you for your advice. I talked to Jack and it really helped."

"I think everyone in the department could tell that it worked." joked Caitlyn. "I'm just glad to have my partner back."

* * *

Jack didn't expect anyone to magically appear in front of him in a bright flash of light. But then again, that wasn't necessarily what one would call a normal occurrence. The person that appeared was cloaked in a holy white cowl and seemed to have no body. The air seemed laced with electricity causing Jack's hairs to spike up. Jack's initial reaction to the sudden appearance was shock, but it was immediately replaced by curiosity. The stranger's presence felt oddly familiar.

"Hello, who are you?" asked Jack with a frown.

"An old friend." the figure responded curtly.

"Uhh, okay?" began Jack confused at the stranger's response. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to give you the power you wanted but never had. I'm here to bestow you my magic." the figure stated moving closer to Jack.

"Wait, what magic? I thought that magic couldn't be suddenly manifested." Jack quickly spitted out.

"Listen, I've got no time to explain."

As soon as the figure finished saying the last syllable, Jack felt a rush of energy course through his body like a raging river. It was overwhelming. Jack's body started violently convulsing as his vital monitors started blaring. Jack could hear distant shouting as his eyes started to roll up into his head. Then it all went dark.

Jack's next memory was being resuscitated with a defibrillator. He was surrounded by six medical professionals who were shouting commands. He saw one of the nurses injecting him with a syringe and before he knew it he was back into a state of unconsciousness.

Jack awoke with a gasp, eyes fluttering open. He tried to get a bearing of his surroundings but found out quickly that he couldn't move his body. He noticed a doctor sitting down in a chair besides Jack holding a clipboard.

"Ah, Mr. Rein you're awake. Well, it appears that you had a seizure which lead to a cardiac arrest. Does your family have any members who are known to have seizures?" asked the doctor.

"Uhh, not that I know of sir." Jack replied with uncertainty.

"Well, do you have anyone in your family that possesses any magical capability?" asked the doctor flipping over a page.

"No sir. Why are you asking?"

"Well Mr. Rein, it seems like you are the very first documented case of a person manifesting their magical capability." the doctor answered with a smile as he dropped the bomb on Jack.

Jack had so many questions. How had he developed magic after not having it? Did last night actually happen? Did that mysterious stranger actually give him magic? The doctor interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"From our recordings you have quite the large reserves of mana. Mana if you didn't know yet is the essence of magic. It is what powers our spells and therefore our hextech technology. Since you just recently developed your magical abilities, I suggest that you go to the Institute of War and enroll in the summoner program as soon as you are released from our care. You will be able to safely foster your magic behind the walls of the institute."

Jack's heart soared above the clouds. Was this real life? Could he actually become a summoner? Could he finally be able to achieve his childhood dream? Jack smiled with giddy. He finally calmed down enough to ask a couple of questions.

"So when can I be released from the hospital?"

"Well earlier than expected due to your latent magical abilities manifesting. Your body is healing at an accelerated rate due to all of your mana. It is bolstering your body's abilities. You should be able to be out of your cast and start your physical therapy within a day or two."

"Hey, doc, what am I going to be doing in physical therapy?" asked Jack.

"You're going to be practice using your robotic prosthetic leg."

Jack could only smile at the good news. Things were starting to take a turn for the better. Suddenly Jack, felt an odd sensation shiver throughout his body as if telling him that he just jinxed himself. Jack shrugged off the feeling and smiled brightly. The future was going to be great. There was that odd sensation again. Jack frown, what could the sensation possibly be? A premonition perhaps? Maybe it was confirming that he was going to have an extraordinary future? The sensation came back this time it was amplified as if it was really against what Jack thought. Jack frown, wouldn't that mean that his life was going to get extremely difficult in the future? The sensation came back once more. Wait, what? If the sensation only came to deny what he thought, did that mean that he was actually going to have a good life? Jack swore that he felt as if someone slapped their forehead as hard as possible within Jack's mind. What could that feeling possibly mean? Jack swore he heard someone cursing as they slam their hands on a mahogany desk. Wait, how did he know it was a mahogany desk? Was he going he going crazy? Jack swore he heard someone angrily scream, "I give up, you stupid fuck!" Perhaps Jack had heard someone from a different hospital room.

Jack was about to shrug off the sensation. But then suddenly the air got heavier. Light started to pool in the center of the room and solidify into a shape. The light increased in intensity causing Jack to close his eyes and turn his head away. The light slowly faded away revealing the stranger from yesterday night.

"Oh hey it is you. So are you the reason that I have my magical powers?" asked Jack curiously. The figure only sighed angrily before answering.

"Yes, I was trying to tell you that life is going to get hard without freaking you out, but you are too dull to understand." complained the figure.

"I'm sorry for not understanding before, but I understand now." Jack apologized sincerely. "So what exactly is making my future difficult?"

"There is going to be a threat that develops that is going to threaten all existence as we know it and I need your help to stop it." the figure stated. The figure held up its hand before Jack could ask a question. "No, I can't do it by myself because I am technically dead. Also I can't tell you my name or else I will fade out of existence. Yes, I know what you are thinking because you are my host. I lend you my powers in exchange for your services. All I need you to do is stop the future threat from destroying the world. I'll help you out with understanding my powers as you gain experience with it."

The stranger faded away back into particles of light which made their way into Jack's body. Jack gasped as he felt a cold presence of something entering his body. That sensation was going to take a while to get use to. Jack shrugged it off. Now he knew a general idea of what his future held. Hopefully he could help this stranger out and help him accomplish his task.

"I sure hope so too, old friend." whispered the stranger within his mind.

Okay that was new. Definitely going to be a while to get use to a person talking to him in his own head. Jack wanted to ask the stranger some more questions but there was a knock on the door. Jack looked out the window to see the position of the sun. The only person who would be coming in at this time would be…

"Come in Vi. I was waiting to talk to you." Jack called out.

"Hello Jack. What did you want to talk about?" Vi said upon entering the room and closing the door behind her.

"So Vi, you know how when I was a little boy that I had the dream of becoming a summoner? Well, now I have the chance to be a summoner. Yesterday, I somehow was able to manifest my magical abilities. Isn't that great?" Jack stated happily.

"That's great. Maybe we could meet in the Institute. After all I am one of the champions representing Piltover." commented Vi, fully supportive of Jack's dream.

"Yeah, we could become the best summoner and champion duo ever." said Jack with a cheeky grin. He lost his grin when he thought about his mother. "The only problem that I have to deal with now is how to break the news to my mother. She won't be pleased with my shift in jobs. But maybe when I start making more money as a summoner that she wouldn't worry about it too much. Then maybe I could take care of her better and give her the life that she deserves." Jack sighed. "Anyways I'm going to get these casts off hopefully by tomorrow and start physical therapy. Apparently mana reinforces you body making it easier to heal. That was helpful to learn."

"I'm so glad that you were able to recover so quickly." Vi said hugging Jack.

Jack blushed because he couldn't complete the hug since his arms were still in their casts. It made the whole situation awkward when Vi realize too that Jack was still in casts. They both laughed it off like good friends would. They to talk about different things to pass the time.

The next day quickly rolled by and Jack was out of his cast and was already in physical therapy to get accustomed to his prosthetic leg. It didn't take long for Jack to get used to the prosthetic leg. The hardest part of getting use to his prosthetic leg was cleaning his stump. Jack always became uncomfortable when he had to wash his stump. It was a constant reminder to him that things were never going to back to how it was before Jack decided to stand up for someone. But maybe that was a good thing. It only took, Jack five days to get accustomed to all the responsibilities of his new robotic leg. Jack was finally able to leave the hospital after a day of testing to check up on his current health condition.

Now all Jack had to do was tell his mother of his ambitions. He made his way to the family diner that he and his mother ran. He saw his mother serving a table some food. He waited for his mother to finish serving the table before talking to her. He got his mother's attention by tapping on her shoulder. His mother almost fell to her knees in shock.

"Jack?" she whispered loudly in shock. "What are you doing here? How are you even here?"

Jack led his mother to a more private place they could talk before explaining what happened. His mother couldn't believe what Jack was saying even though she could see Jack in front of her. However her shock was quickly replaced with anger when Jack told her his goals on becoming a summoner.

"Jack, you can't become a summoner even if you have the magic now." Jack's mother spit out bitterly.

"Why can't I? If I could become a summoner then I could make enough to support you and me better, then we could be running this business." Jack reasoned.

"No, my decision is final. You aren't allowed to become a summoner!" shouted Jack's mother.

"At least allow me to understand the reasoning why. I just want to know why I am not allowed to now." Jack spoke trying not to get aggravated.

Jack's mother looked at him in horror. She didn't respond to Jack and instead stormed off and went back to work. Jack sighed in anger. Why didn't she trust him enough to tell him the answer to his question? All he wanted was to know. What was so hard about telling him an answer to a simple question? Jack took some deep breaths before heading down into the kitchen. He didn't speak to his mother as he got back to work. He washed his hands thoroughly before starting to cook. His mother tended to the tables while Jack prepared the various orders. Jack only had one thought on his mind while he was working. He had to convince his mother to let him become a summoner. The stranger in his head agreed and told Jack that they could use a magical spell to "convince" her. Jack brushed off the suggestion. He was opposed to using force against his own mother. He had to do it his way. The stranger warned that if Jack took too long to convince his mother that he was going to use force. Jack promised the stranger that it wasn't ever going to get to that point.

Jack's work ended and it was time to confront his mother. Jack waited for his mother to finished locking up the diner before starting his argument. But his mother wasn't going to have it. As soon as Jack began talking, Jack's mother slapped Jack across the face.

"I thought you stopped having your silly dreams of becoming a summoner." his mother cried. "Why did you start pursuing them again?"

"Mom, I gave up on my dream because I never had the chance, but now I do. Can't you just support your son's dream." Jack pleaded.

"I have no son anymore." she cried out. "I don't want to see your face anymore!' she screamed running away.

Jack tried to run after her but couldn't move. He tried to call out for her, but he couldn't speak. He wanted to move or to speak but was unable to do so. What was happening to him? The stranger only softly apologized saying that it was "better" this way. How could the stranger say things like that? Couldn't he see that this isn't what Jack wanted? Jack's body seemed to move on its own away from the direction that Jack's mom ran towards. Jack tried to move but the will of the stranger was stronger. Jack couldn't even cry as he headed towards his future.

* * *

Jack was sitting on a bullet train heading towards the Institute of War. He was staring out the window, trying to get over the fact that the stranger made him walk away from his mother after she basically disowned him. Was the stranger going to stop at nothing to accomplish his task? The stranger gave no response to Jack's mental question. Jack's mourning was interrupted by a deafening laugh coming from outside his train compartment. Jack decided to check out who could possibly be making such a loud laugh. Jack was surprised to see what seems to be a teenage girl teleporting all over the place, causing some havoc. Jack noticed that her path of chaos was gradually getting closer to him until… *SLAM* The girl teleported in front of Jack and headbutted him, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Owwie," pouted the girl cutely as she rubbed her forehead. "Sorry Mister, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Jack said as he got up to his feet. He stuck his hand out to help the girl back onto her feet. She gladly took his hand, making Jack notice all of her unique features. "I'm Jack, what's your name? Also, how can your hair be bright changing neon colors?"

"I am Zoe the Aspect of the Twilight and Divine Messenger of Targon at your service." Zoe stated childishly. "My hair can change colors because of my magic. I'm going to be one of the new champions coming to the league." Zoe stated jumping up and down, hair getting brighter with each hop. "What about you? Are you a new champion as well?"

"Oh no, not me. I heading to the Institute of War to become a summoner and learn to harness my magic." Jack answered.

"Wow, really?" Zoe said enthusiastically. "That's so cool."

"I know, right? My thoughts exactly." Jack said mirroring Zoe's enthusiasm.

"OMG, like, we're on the same wavelength. Let's be best friends."

"Of course. It would be a real shame if we weren't friends after getting along so well." Jack said, sealing his fate with crazy.

"Do you like mooncake?" Zoe asked randomly.

"It's the only the best Ionian pastry ever. Why are you asking? Don't tell me you could smell the mooncakes I have."

"Gimme mooncake!" Zoe said aggressively, tackling Jack to the ground.

Jack quickly pushed her off and made a run for it. He had to consume his delicious dessert before she could take it from him. He was saving that mooncake for a special occasion. There was no way that he was going to let some teenager steal his food. He unfortunately forgot about her ability to teleport. He saw her teleport in front of him gaining the edge. Jack lunged forward and tripped Zoe. He ran up ahead gaining a few precious inches before feeling a hand wrap around his ankles and tripped him. He looked up to see Zoe skipping by, blowing a raspberry as she passed him. It was too late to make a come back. Zoe held up his wrapped mooncake above her head in victory.

"Ha-ha. Victory is mine!" Zoe gloated full of fake pride. "There, there, I shall split the winnings like a humble victor."

Zoe unwrapped Jack's mooncake, split it into to perfect halves and handed Jack of a slice. Zoe ate her mooncake and moaned in ecstasy.

"MMM, SO GOOD!" Zoe moaned out. "Where did you get this get this mooncake from?" asked Zoe with a fiery passion in her eyes.

"I made it myself, here you can have my slice. After all you won it fair and square." Jack said giving her the slice.

However, little did Jack know that Zoe stopped paying attention after Jack admitted that he had created such a delicious masterpiece. Zoe pressed her small body against Jack's. Jack blushed profusely at her actions. It got worse when Jack tried to back up and ended up falling onto his back. Zoe just got on top of him, giving Jack some doggy eyes. Did this girl not know what she was doing to him? His heart was racing.

"You must make me more of those mooncakes when you have the chance." Zoe said with doggy eyes. She pressed her body more closely to Jack's for extra measure.

"Okay, okay, I'm promise. Just got off of me please. It is really embarrassing." Jack complained, giving up easily to Zoe's pressure.

Zoe cheered and helped Jack back up to his feet. She said she had to go do other things and left in a poof of sparkles. That was one weird girl. _That was no girl, that "girl" is actually a couple millenniums old. She is quite literally a magical goddess._ Jack was shocked to hear that news from the stranger residing in his mind. How could that teenager be a goddess? And on more pressing matters, how could Jack tell that the stranger was using air quotations? _Don't you dare start fucking questioning this shit man._ Hmm, maybe the stranger was right. _Of course I'm right. I'm always right._ Jack shrugged it off as he sat back down in his cabin. It was nice to meet new interesting people ever now and then.

* * *

Jack woke up with a start when the intercom blared out the news that the train has arrived at the Institute of War. Jack groggily stumbled out of his train cabin with his luggage. Jack became wide awake when he laid his eyes upon the Institute of War for the first time. The beauty of the architecture alone was enough to enraptured Jack's undivided attention. _You could stop looking at the architecture now. We have to go._ Oh shit, the stranger is right. Jack quickly looked around. He was suppose to be following the other summoner want-to-bes but he had completely lost them. Jack could only curse his bad luck. _Hey, it is not bad luck. You are just stupid for wasting your time admiring a stone wall._ Jack couldn't argue against that logic.

Now, how exactly was Jack going to find a way out of this situation? The stranger was silent, even he couldn't find a way out of this mess. Jack decided to do the only logical solution. Try to find a person who could point him in the right direction. Jack set off wandering in a random direction in hopes of finding someone, anyone. _Wait, you shouldn't have thought of just finding anyone!_ What did that mean? _Oh no too late._ What did that mean? Jack didn't notice but he had clearly walked past a wooden sign that read: Do Not Step On Plants.


	2. Plethora of Encounters

Jack should have really been paying attention to where he was walking. _No shit, Sherlock._ Anyways, Jack was currently suspended upside down by some vines around his left ankle. Despite the fact that blood was rushing to his brain, it actually wasn't that bad hanging upside down. _You just had to say something. Word of advice never jinx yourself. Trust me on this. You'll learn the hard way that the universe is always against you._ Jack waited for something bad to happen. He waited, and waited, and then waited some more. Nothing bad happened. Looks like today is Jack's lucky day. _Did you not just hear what I said? Come on, hurry up and free yourself from the vines._ But how exactly would Jack do that? It wasn't like Jack knew any spells. Jack gasped for breath as his body suddenly tensed up. Jack's body moved on its own as it sliced the vines suspending him in the air.

Jack inwardly flinched as he saw the ground towards him as he fell. But then, at the last second, Jack was able to blast wind to slow his decent and upright himself, landing on his feet. Jack put his hand on his chest panting in shock at what just happened. How was he able to do that? _That wasn't you. That was me, using wind magic._ Wow, that was pretty cool to Jack, but also very scary. Didn't that mean that the stranger could take control of his body at any time? The stranger didn't answer, but before he could question the stranger further, he felt a vine around his neck and pull him to the ground. Jack clawed at the vines around his neck. He couldn't breathe. The vines loosened enough for Jack to breath. Jack breathed in deeply, praising air for being so good. After he regained his breath, he noticed that someone was standing above him. It appeared to be a woman, that was covering in green leaves. Wait, is she a plant woman? _Yes, she is. Now quick, don't mess things up._

"Why are you trespassing on my gardens?" asked the woman.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I got separated from my group of summoners and got lost trying to find them." Jack answered truthfully.

"A likely story." she said doubtfully.

 _Remember when I said not to mess up. Well guess what, you messed up._ The vines around his neck tightened, making his eyes bulge out of his skull. Jack tried to speak to tell the plant woman that he wasn't lying. But Jack couldn't speak a word, let alone breathe. Jack's lungs were burning, begging for some oxygen. Jack's vision started fading. It was looking like the end. Jack's body tensed up, but before anything more could happened, Jack heard the plant woman scream in pain. The vines loosened as if it recoiled in pain. Jack wasted no time freeing himself from the vines and getting up to his feet. He saw a spear lodged in the plant woman's abdomen. Jack looked around looking for his savior. He saw a tanned woman, with white markings covering her skin clad in a fur loincloth and wearing a bone necklace. Jack didn't have time to appreciate his savior's beauty as he dodged out of the way of some vines.

The vines constantly redirected themselves as if it was sentient and following Jack as if he insulted its mother or something. That actually sounded very plausible for some strange reason. Runeterra was filled with a lot of strange things. Emphasis on both lot and strange. Jack ducked underneath a barrage of thorns shot at him like bullets. Jack pointed his hand towards the plant woman's direction as if on instinct. The plant woman was launched back like a rag-doll from a powerful blast of wind that emanated from the palm of Jack's hand. Jack's eyes widen at the result of the attack. How did he do that? _Congrats, you copied your first spell._ Wait that wasn't the stranger's doing? _Nope, you did it all by yourself._

Jack would have celebrated upon discovering that he just cast a spell all without any help, but he had more pressing matters at hand. He expected the plant woman to get back up on to her feet, but she never did. Just how hard exactly did he blast her back? _Okay, we are definitely going to work on control on how much force you put into spells._ Jack moved over to the where he saw the plant woman landed. He discovered the plant woman's unconscious body.

"Wow, I didn't expect Zyra to be knocked out from that attack." said a female voice coming from behind Jack.

Jack flinched and toward around quickly, cracking his back in the process. The woman laughed at Jack's reaction to her presence.

"What? Did you forget that I was here after just saving you?" the woman teased with a sultry tone, leaning forward making Jack catch an eyeful of cleavage.

"W-what?" Jack stuttered out nervously, blushing profusely.

Jack had to force himself to look back into the woman's eyes, but somehow his eyes would fall back down to look at her cleavage. He was so embarrassed by his actions and had to apologize. _I like what I saw. Look back, I want to see it again._ What the hell man? _Brother, I died a virgin so excuse me for being horny. Just let me revel in her beautiful body._

"Enjoying the view?" the woman teased pressing her breasts against his chest. She leaned in a whispered into his ear. "Would you like to see more?" She said, biting his ear.

Jack was speechless, he tried to move, but he couldn't. _SAY YES! SAY YES! PLEASE SAY YES!_ He opened his mouth to talk, but ended up closing back shut.

"The name's Nidalee, what's yours big boy?" she teased.

"Uhhhh, it's Jack." he stuttered out abashedly, face turned away.

"Well Jack, looks like you're lost. Do you need someone to help you find where you need to go?" she stated ever so slowly and giving him a sexy wink.

 _Like her bed._ Dude, shut up. Now is not the time for this immaturity. This was Jack's only chance to get back on track. _Or you could lose your virginity. Screw getting back on track, just start screwing her if you know what I mean._ Jack ignored the stranger and proceeded to tell Nidalee what he actually needed and not the ramblings of the embodiment of teenage boy hormones. Seriously wasn't the stranger wanting to get back on track before this all happened?

"I can help you get where you need to go but you owe me a favor.?" Nidalee purred as she drew circles on Jack's chest.

She stopped drawing circles when she felt something odd protruding out from Jack's chest. Without a word she lifted up his shirt and saw the electromagnet in the middle of Jack's chest. She gasped at the sight of the electromagnet, backing away from Jack, letting his shirt fall back down. She pointed at Jack's electromagnet and asked what it was. Jack had to give a brief summary of what happened to him and how he had an arc reactor in his chest powering the electromagnet in his chest. She tried to give Jack her condolences but he stopped her. He stated that he would prefer if people didn't feel sorry for him. Nidalee was going to lead Jack to where he needed to go, but Jack, being the great man he is, decided to take a small detour on his journey to deposit Zyra's limp body in the infirmary. Nidalee wasn't going to speak to Jack on their walk, because she was too uncomfortable after seeing the arc reactor in Jack's chest.

Jack noticed and decided to strike up a conversation on their way to the infirmary. Nidalee slowly started to respond to Jack's dialogue before finally starting to get invested in the topics Jack brought up. It was so interesting how easy it was to talk to Jack. It was almost as if he had an aura of calming around him. After Jack had dropped off Zyra to the infirmary Nidalee said that it was time for them to go their separate ways. Apparently she had a match scheduled soon, whatever that meant. Nidalee pointed to a group of summoners who were the summoner trainees.

"Hey Jack, don't forget that you owe me a favor." Nidalee called out as she sauntered away.

"Yeah, just come find me when you want to redeem your favor. I'll do anything within reason." Jack hollered out before jogging to the group of summoners.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Rein, there you are. I was beginning to wonder when you were going to make your appearance. Care to explain your absence?" stated a man wearing purple robe adorned with a gold and blue crest above his left breast.

"I got lost in the beauty of the architecture. Then I actually got lost, but I eventually found a person who could point me in the right direction. Sorry for being late." Jack said truthfully much to the laughter of his fellow summoner trainees.

"Well try not to do that next time. It'd be a shame if you died, because you got lost." the summoner said after checking off a binder. "Anyways, today will be your orientation to the Institute of War. The Institute not only provides a more peaceful means of solving conflict, but also houses some of the most dangerous individuals. Now let's begin our tour of the place before meeting the champions whom you will be working closely with."

Jack walked with the others revisiting places that he already saw with Nidalee. The tour was more in depth than the one Nidalee gave. The tour guide loved to recount the wondrous tales of each of the sections. The Institute provided housing for both the summoners and champions to make it an easier transition between matches and regular life. The Institute was split up into different sections for all the different factions, but there were some neutral grounds in between where champions from different factions could socialize or taunt each other. Jack got to see some summoners interacting with some of the champions on the tour. After what seemed to be an hour, the tour finally ended and it was time for every trainee to meet their teachers of the Institute, the ones who were going to teach them the way of the summoner.

The next thing on the agenda, according to the summoner in charge of the group, was meeting the champions that we will be working with. Everyone was going to do a quick test to see which champion they would be most compatible with. While the test didn't necessarily bind one summoner to a certain champion, it certainly tells what kind of roles would be suited best for the summoner. The test consisted of placing both hands onto a scrying orb and waited for the orb to reveal a champion who was determined beforehand to fill certain roles. Each summoner trainee placed their hands on the scrying orb and waited patiently for their results. Support, Hunter, Mage, Bruiser, Tank, Assassin were all some of the various roles that people got. Most people got one or two roles, and some even got three. Jack was excited for his turn. He couldn't wait for the results of his test. Jack thought about the roles that would be suit him. Did he like helping others? He did, so would that mean he would get the support role? He also found magic extremely intriguing so did that mean he would get the mage role? How exactly did it determine one's roles? Did it look at one's interests or perhaps their hobbies?

Jack thought about multiple hypotheses before he results showed up. Jack looked into the above the scrying orb to see what kind of champion or champions it would display. However, it showed nothing. Jack's heart sunk. What did this result mean? Did it mean that Jack wasn't suited to be a summoner at all? The summoner in charge of the scrying orb let out a hearty laugh. Jack looked at him in horror. Couldn't the see how shocked expression on Jack's face?

"Whew. I haven't seen that result before." the summoner finally said after calming down. "Don't worry Mr. Rein, this doesn't mean you can't be a summoner, it just that you can assume any role."

"What?" everyone else screamed in shock to various degrees.

Jack heard the chatter behind him which made him extremely nervous. He overheard bits and pieces of people's conversations about him. Most of them weren't saying very positive things. Most were pretty jealous.

"I don't understand." Jack stated confused to why he was the only one to get a mysterious result.

"Don't be. I believe that the results are a reflection of your indecisiveness. Most people have strong convictions, that is why they can assume one role perfectly. Others who aren't so sure about their life will often lie between a multitude of role categories. You just happened to be very indecisive. Whether or not that is a good thing is up to you to decide. Although, my beliefs are just a theory so take it with a grain of salt." the summoner stated calming both Jack and satisfying the other summoner trainees.

"Thanks that was calming to hear. It felt like I didn't fit in for a second there." Jack said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it. Here at the Institute, it isn't just about saving and protecting others. It is about building a community." the summoner said with a smile. "Well looks like I have to go and meet up with friends. Until we see each other again, remember to have some fun. Also remember to meet back here at 1:30 PM for the first lesson on being a summoner."

With the summoner's last words, he was shrouded with a purple mist as he channeled his teleportation spell. Then he was gone and another summoner took over leading the trainees to their rooms. Since they were just trainees, they were going to be rooming with a fellow trainee. Jack felt a little bit excited. A roommate would provide an opportunity for an excellent new friendship. He couldn't wait to meet his new roommate. Jack looked down at the room key that he was giving. Where exactly was Room 231A, West? What did that even mean? Jack felt like he should have been paying more attention to the summoner when he was explaining how to get to his room. Jack looked around to see that he was completely alone in the lounge. Looks like he wasn't going to be able to ask for help out this time and he was not about to get lost again. Was the stranger at least paying attention for him? _Oh hell no! I'm not some kind of slave. But I did listen in to what the summoner said. Now, next time pay more attention and stop getting lost in your own thoughts. It is rather distracting. Anyways, head down the hallway to your right there should be a portal there that should take us to the West Section._ Jack silently thanked the stranger before heading off to find his room.

 _Hey Jack, listen I'm sorry about before with Nidalee. I don't know what came over me._ Jack seriously doubted that. _No, I'm serious. I've been dead for so long that I forgot about my desires and sexual tensions. I even forgot about my horniness. I don't even know how that was possible. I was possibly the horniest teenager ever._ There was no doubt in Jack's mind about that. _Hey shut up! You aren't allowed to insult me when I am apologizing._ Jack apologized for his rudeness. _It's okay, it is my fault for forgetting in the first place._ Jack got so distracted talking to the stranger that he didn't see the blue haired woman that turned the corner until he collided into him.

Jack opened his eyes to see that his face was planted in between the woman's breasts. _HOLY SHIT! SHE HAS SOME HUGE TITIES! IF I STILL HAD A DICK, I'D BE SO HARD RIGHT NOW!_ Jack sighed in disappointment before quickly got to his feet and quickly glanced down to see the bluenette's appearance. He quickly shook his head to erase the perverted thoughts that flew past his mind's eye and noticed what appeared to be a musical instrument on the ground besides her. He held out his hand to help the bluenette to her feet as he apologized for not watching where he was going. Jack then picked up the instrument and handed in to her. The bluenette didn't say anything and instead looked into Jack's eyes. Jack felt a soft tickle inside of his head and hear a soft voice in his head completely different from that of the stranger's. Whose voice was that? _I don't know, but it sounds alluring like a siren's beautiful voice._

 _"Can you hear me?" asked the unfamiliar voice._

"Hey, do you hear a voice coming from your head?" Jack asked the bluenette.

 _"This voice is mine. I can't talk normally because I am mute. What is with the other voice you have in your head?" the bluenette telepathically spoke._

"Oh, he is a dead soul that is temporarily residing in my body." Jack answered truthfully much to the stranger's annoyance.

 _Seriously Jack, you just had to tell the truth about me. You know how you can make it up to me for you mistake. You can start by convincing that divine goddess to show her tits to us._ Dude, what the actual fuck? Jack only look at the bluenette's reddening face. Looks like the bluenette could hear the stranger, so ehe stranger should probably stop being annoying. _Too late, I'm horny as fuck now._ Jack apologized for the stranger's perverted tendencies. The bluenette said that it was no problem, but it was clearly a problem as evident by her uncomfortable stance and bright red face.

"I'm Jack. What's your name?" Jack signed using Universal Standard Sign Language trying to distract bluenette from the past embarrassing moments.

 _Screw introductions, skip right to the sex._ Okay that is enough from the stranger.

"You know sign language?" the bluenette signed back ignoring the stranger's antics.

Of course he did. How could forget all the days with his best friend using sign language to have a conversation during the middle of class. It was a genius idea from his friend and a useful skill for now.

"Did you stop using telepathy to talk to me?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to hear that perverted person in your mind." Jack blushed at her response.

"Sorry about that. He just doesn't know anything about respecting women." Jack said throwing the stranger under the bus.

"No problem. The name's Sona by the way."

"As in Sona Buvelle, the musician?" Jack asked aloud in sudden realization. "Wow, I feel incredibly stupid for not noticing until now."

Now that Jack thought of it. Sona did say she was just mute not deaf, so he didn't necessarily need to use sign language. Jack sighed at his lack of common sense. _Like it is common sense for you to seduce her instead of just talking. Anyways tell me what she is saying I can't understand sign language now. I haven't used it in so long._ Wait, doesn't that mean he had learned sign language once upon a time? The stranger seemed to become more familiar and familiar to Jack, almost like they were friends. After all the stranger did call Jack an old friend. Could that mean that the stranger was actually someone he knew? No way, Jack didn't know any people with magic and if he did he was sure that he would have known.

Jack mentally face-palmed how could he forget what his favorite musician looked like. Guess he had to revoke his own self-proclaimed title of number one fan.

"It's no problem honestly I don't mind." Sona signed. "Anyways, do you happened to play any musical instruments."

"Surprisingly yes, I am pianist. Does it look like I am someone who plays an instrument?" Jack asked aloud.

"Oh no. I was just wondering. Say what kind of genre of music do you like to play." she signed.

"I like to play jazz or romantic pieces, but I do play and sing comedy songs that I made with my best friend." Jack answered instantly without a doubt in his mind.

"Well maybe we could play something together some time." she signed a slight blush.

"That'd be lovely, just come and find me anytime you want to play something together." Jack said aloud.

 _Why did you stop there? Come on you have to tap that ass!_ Wasn't the stranger, before encountering Sona, apologizing for being a pervert? Jack sighed in disappointment. Why did the stranger just start showing his horniness after arriving to the league? After all, didn't they have an encounter with Zoe. _Dude, I know that I am horny, but I am not into little kids. Zoe might be a couple millenniums old, but she looks like a kid. Wait, are you into little kids?!_ Jack ignored the stranger and said his farewells to Sona before heading back towards his dorm room. Thankfully, Jack decided to pay more attention to where he was going and didn't crash into anyone else.

* * *

Jack opened the door to his dorm room expecting to see his future roommate waiting for him, but much to his disappointment there was no one there. Did his roommate get tired for waiting for him and leave, or did his roommate not arrive yet? Or worst of all, Jack didn't have a roommate at all and convinced himself that he wouldn't be the only lonely person. He really hoped that it wasn't the last. Jack glanced around the small room that was going to be his living space during his stay here as a trainee. It was spacious and each room flowed into each without any walls separating them, with the exception of the bathroom. Jack examined the kitchen with a critical eye. Inside the kitchen was a modern-day electrical stove. Jack preferred gas stoves, but electric stoves would be just fine. Jack opened up the fridge to see absolutely nothing. Jack mentally noted that his first order of business during his free time was to go and get some groceries.

Jack heard a knock at the door. Could it be his roommate? Jack scurried over to the door and opened it without gazing through the peephole. Jack was surprised to see a female summoner standing behind his door. On the summoner's robe was a gold and blue crest, the same as the one of all the other teachers.

"Hello Mr. Rein, I've come here to inform you that you won't be having a roommate. Also, we expect to see you at the summoning hall after lunch. So try to arrive a little bit earlier next time." the summoner said before leaving.

Jack's heart sunk, so he wasn't going to have a roommate. Jack was really looking forward to having a roommate, but a summoner had to come along and personally crush his dreams. Jack closed the door and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the door. Jack was beginning to lose hope on making new friends with his fellow summoner trainees. Someone must have heard Jack's prayers because there was a knock on the door. Jack got up and answered it.

"Hey, I'm one of your neighbors to the left of your room. I was wondering if you had any silverware that we can borrow? Apparently, there isn't any in the kitchen drawers so I was wondering if you had any." said a tall dark skinned man.

"Oh I'll go check right now. You can wait in the living room while I search for some silverware." Jack said retreating back into his humble abode.

Jack searched for his kitchen drawers for any signs of silverware. What good was giving everyone a kitchen if it wasn't fully equipped? Jack couldn't find any silverware in his drawers or the dishwasher. But not to worry, Jack had packed some silverware in his luggage that he brought with him. Wait a second, where was his luggage? Jack didn't remember bringing it into his room. Now that he thought of it, he didn't have it during orientation. That meant that Jack had lost his luggage during his commute from the train to the where he met all of his other summoner trainees. Jack quickly apologize to his neighbor after coming back empty handed. The other summoner trainee took no offense for Jack lacking any silverware. After all, it would seem unfair if some people had silverware and others didn't. It just didn't make much sense at all.

Jack closed the door after the summoner left. Jack had to think of where his suitcase could've gone. That suitcase contained his pajamas for god's sake. God knows that Jack needs his pajamas to sleep. It was a totally normal occurrence for one to depend on a certain item to sleep. Like a favorite blanket or a favorite bed. _That is not normal. I don't believe any of your bullshit._ Could the stranger at least try to be useful and help Jack find out where he left his luggage? _Do I really have to do everything? *Sigh* We lost our luggage when we got attacked by Zyra._ Why didn't the stranger say anything about his luggage being missing after Jack and Nidalee defeated Zyra? Could it be that the stranger was too distracted by Nidalee's beauty? _Well, I wasn't going to answer that way, but I will take it. Come on, we could make it to our suitcase and back before you even know it._ Jack seriously doubted that. _Fine, let me show you how._

Jack's body tensed up. Jack spouted out a short incantation which made his body transparent and surrounded by a faint white aura. Jack that launched himself towards a wall. Jack mentally flinched as he came into contact with the wall. However, instead of rebounding off the wall or at least putting an imprint of himself on it, he phased through the wall like he wasn't a solid object. How could this be possible? _Listen, if there's a will, there's a way of using magic to do it. I just happened to copy a phasing spell before I died. And before you say anything, I'll explain how I learned magic and subsequently how you will learn how._ Jack landed in the area where he was attacked by Zyra. Jack quickly picked up his suitcase and launched himself back towards his room.

As soon as Jack made it back to his room with his suitcase, he collapsed to the ground as he slowly regained control of his body. Jack pulled himself up using stool. Jack tried to stand up but ended up falling back down. He sighed in annoyance. Why were his knees weak now? _That's probably my fault. I still don't know the full extent of the side effects of me taking over your body is. That probably means we should limit how much I take over control to avoid any unwanted repercussions._ Jack snorted, a little bit late for that now. Jack eventually made it back onto his feet and began unpacking until it was time to eat.

* * *

Jack didn't know what kind of food was going to be offered in the cafeteria of the Institute, so he was pleasantly surprised when he saw dishes from various cultures. Guess that made sense because of the diverse population of the Institute. Jack wasn't feeling that adventurous today after all the events in just today alone, so he just got a bowl of Chow Mein with a side of sweet and sour chicken and a healthy glass of water. The hardest part about eating was finding a place to sit. He wanted to sit down next to people to socialize, but he didn't want to intrude on other people's personal space. Jack scanned the room for any perfect opportunities. Maybe he should just sit down already at one of the empty tables and hope that other people will sit at his table. But Jack wasn't about to let a little bit of self-doubt get in his way. It was time to be bold and establish meaningful relationships with the people around him. If not friends, at the very least Jack will make acquaintances.

Jack puffed up his chest and stood up as straight as he could. He narrowed his eyes and put on his game face. He strolled around and spotted a table of four people who Jack recognized as fellow summoner trainees. They were sitting at one end of a table. Jack glanced at all of them. There were two guys and two girls. They were chatting like they had known each other for a long time. Jack decided to make his move, sauntering over to the edge of the table.

"Hey, can I sit there?" Jack asked pointing at a seat next to the two guys.

The four summoner trainees stopped their conversation and glanced at him. The two guys scooted over without a word, making room for Jack to sit down. Jack place his tray down and sat own and expected one of the four summoner trainees to say something to him. Instead the four went back to their own conversations as if Jack wasn't there. Jack felt his pride and fragile male ego deflate just a little bit. It hurt being ignored, but he guessed that it made since. He was a random stranger, he had to at least introduce himself.

"My name is Jack. What about you all?" Jack began, starting to hopefully break the ice between them.

"Tom."; "Conner."; "Cynthia."; "Rosella." they all said in rapid-fire succession.

"Uhh," Jack began not knowing what to do with their plain responses. "Want to play a game of truth or dare?" Jack asked hopefully.

The group of four glanced at one another, then at Jack, then back at each other, then back to Jack. They seemed to be a wordless argument going on between the group of four. It was almost as if they were using some kind of communication magic to talk with each other privately. _That is telepathy, you imbecile. How dense are you when it comes to magic?_ As dense as the stranger was to women. _Touché, touché._ The summoners' conversation ended and they all look back at Jack.

"We've come to the decision to participate in your game of truth or dare." Tom said in a monotone voice.

Jack started to sweat a little bit nervously. Way to make a person feel welcome. _I'm pretty sure that they aren't trying to make you feel welcomed._ Well why couldn't they be a little less… off putting. It was awkward for all of them to stare at him like a slab of meat.

"I'll start; I dare you to play that piano over there." Tom pointed to a piano in the back of the cafeteria a decent distance from where Jack was sitting.

Jack was going to point out what Tom was doing wasn't how to play truth or dare, but Jack digressed. Jack got up out of his seat and headed over to the piano. He pulled out the piano stool and sat down. What was he going to play? Jack thought of a song to play as he stretched his fingers. Jack had to choose something that would impress his table and let him stay at the table. But what song was perfect for that? He had no idea what their favorite music genre was. Jack sighed as he finally settled on playing Be Our Guest from the movie Beauty and the Beast. It was one of his all-time favorite ragtime pieces. Jack started playing and he could tell that all eyes were on him when all conversations seemed to stop. Jack focused on playing his piece so he could walk back to his seat and dare Tom to do something embarrassing, he had it coming.

Jack soon finished playing his piece. While he got up and turned around to head back to the table he ran into a small child.

"Hey mister, can you play another song?" the small child asked sweetly.

"Sure thing," Jack said after looking at the child's puppy eyes.

Jack sat back down at the piano and thought of another song to play. He had to please the small girl that asked him so kindly. What kind of person would Jack be to refuse the small girl's request? Jack decided to play a fast ragtime piece, so of course Dizzy Fingers by Zez Confrey would the best choice. Jack watched as the girl's face light up in wonder as Jack played. It was nice to brighten a kid's day. The kid requested more and more songs from Jack and Jack happily obliged. The girl asked Jack if he could play any Snowdown Carols. Of course he did, was a thinly veiled insult. She was too young to be that nefarious. Jack couldn't decide from between Jingle Bell Rock and Chestnut Roasting Over an Open Fire. Jack decided to play her Jingle Bell Rock before going back to his table and eating.

However, the girl was insistent that he keep on playing her some more songs. Jack tried to explain that he had to eat, because he was feeling quite famished, but the girl just wouldn't seem to take no for an answer. Jack couldn't leave the girl angry so he stayed. He sometimes hated his inability to be rude. It also didn't help that Jack felt like he shouldn't upset the little girl.

"What's your name? My name is Jack and I'd just like to know who the little sweetheart that I am playing for."

"My name is Annie. Can you play me twinkle little star?" she asked sweetly.

Jack started to play adding a couple of improvisations and flairs to make the rather simple piece into something more substantial. _Did you know that Mozart actually had a variation of twinkle little star that progressively got more complicated as you get further into the piece?_ Well, Jack didn't know how to play Mozart's version so he had to get by with his improvisation. How did the stranger even know about Mozart? _Hey, you can't just assume that I don't appreciate the classic, I'm deeply insulted._ Jack mentally apologized and continued to play music until the girl finally got bored and said her farewells. Jack internally sighed in relief as he saw Annie leave. Jack got up from the stool and pushed it back underneath the piano. He turned around to come face to face with Vi.

"You never mentioned that you could play piano." Vi accused.

"You never asked," Jack played off. "I didn't think it was that important."

"You never thought that I might be interested?" Vi asked.

"Well, when you get rejected for being able to play an instrument like piano instead of being the captain of the football team, you tend not to mention it. I can't even reasonably try to serenade a girl outside of her house with a piano." Jack reasoned.

"Well, I certainly believe that your musical talent is beautiful enough to get any woman to fall head over heels for you." Vi flirted.

"And would you happen to be one of those women?" Jack flirted back with a grin.

"Who knows? Why don't you tried to find out?" Vi said suggestively, accentuating the natural curvatures of her body.

"I rather not. I find the suspense and mystery more engaging than the chase." Jack said walking over to his table.

The four summoner trainees who had once sat there were long gone. They had probably used the piano dare to ditch Jack. Couldn't they at least provide him some common courtesy? Perhaps they had a different idea of common courtesy? After all people often had different perspectives of what is and isn't common sense. Jack refused to be ignorant of the differences of people. Not after what happened in '06. Especially not after what happened in '06. Jack shivered from the memory. Jack sat down and began to chow down on his Chow Mein. Jack groaned, he had played so long that his food got cold. Vi sat down across from Jack.

"Did you already finish eating?" Jack asked before shoveling down more Chow Mein.

"Yeah, I was just eating a steak when I heard some music coming from across the room. To my surprise I see you. To be honest I thought that Sona decided to play something, but it was you."

"Well, you know what the saying is: Life is often full of pleasant surprises." Jack quoted.

Vi laughed. They held some small talk before Jack had to go.

"I don't want to be late again. I already ruined my reputation on the first meeting. Now I have to work twice as hard to redeem myself." Jack stated looking down at his wrist watch. "See you soon. Sorry for making this short, but I have to go."

"Sure thing, no problem." Vi said with a smile.

Vi dropped her smile as soon as she saw Jack round the corner. Could he honestly tell that she was into him? She wasn't exactly being subtle. Maybe Jack knew and was just messing with her, but honestly Vi had no clue. Vi got up and headed to the training room to clear her head from her disappointment.

* * *

"Mr. Rein, it is a surprise to see you so early from your rather late arrival for orientation." a summoner stated formally.

Jack recognized the summoner. He was the person who was the guide around the Institute. If Jack could remember correctly the man said that his name was Isaac. _Congrats, you remembered something._ Why did the stranger have to be such an ass sometimes? _Well, sorry you are so boring._ Jack gave up trying to calmly reason, well he wasn't really calm. He did call the stranger an ass. So maybe aggravated is a better world.

"I try my best to make up for my mistakes." Jack answered. "I rather not tarnish a reputation that I didn't even create."

"Well said Mr. Rein." Summoner Isaac complimented. "Do you perhaps read a lot of philosophy?"

"Of course. Living in Piltover, one must be ready to hear the differing perspectives of any individual. Also there are so many articles posted that are so interesting to read. It also helps that I am part Ionian, so I have the influence of Ionian philosophy in my life. I never really applied Ionian philosophy to my everyday life though, I don't think that it is necessarily correct but it is a nice read. Anyways, I'm curious to what you exactly do here in the Institute. You don't have to answer if it is too personal."

"No, it is quite alright. I work in maintaining the arcanic rune seals that we place onto each of the champions to limit their power, whether to keep them in check or to set up a fair fight. I just happen to be the one that the Head Summoner uses for introducing the new trainees."

"Do you like working at the Institute?" Jack asked curiously.

Isaac was about to answer but more of the other trainees started to arrive. Isaac quickly apologize for not being able to answer Jack's question before walking towards the other trainees to check off those present. After everyone arrived Summoner Isaac told everyone what they were going to do.

"Since everyone is present, we will now begin learning the basic spells that every summoner has to learn, whether or not you are a representative summoner or a summoner that maintains the runes.

The basic spells are flash, teleport, ghost, ignite, barrier, cleanse, heal, exhaust, and smite. Flash is a quick transportation spell that will only transport a person up to a meter away. Teleport is a transportation spell with infinite range that can be used as long as you know where you are teleporting to. Ghost is a speed spell that temporarily boosts the speed of the person and allows them to phase through objects as long as it is not too dense or too thick. Ignite is a simple fire spell that will simply catch a person of fire, a fire which can't be put out by physical means. Barrier is a protection spell which shields a target and protect them from incoming damage. Cleanse is a purifying spell that remove any ailments that an individual might have. For instance, the types of conditions cleanse can cure is a concussion or any other debilitating effect. Heal is a novice healing spell that can close up small wounds and scrapes, as well as make bruises fade away. Exhaust is a debilitating spell that slows down a target which also makes them slower to react. Smite is a lightning spell that strikes down a target with a bolt of lightning." Summoner Isaac explained.

Summoner Isaac quickly demonstrated the spells on his assistant teacher.

"The first spell that we will be practicing is flash. Remember before casting flash to think of the location you want to appear at. Otherwise you won't go as far as you would like or you could end up somewhere else entirely."

Jack tried to follow Summoner Isaac's instructions verbatim, but couldn't do it. _Just do what I say. Our magic is different from theirs. We have to mimic others to cast the same spell. Just remember how Summoner Isaac did it and you will be able to do it._ Jack tried to do what the stranger recommended but to no avail. _Try to close your eyes so you can better visualize the exact movements that Summoner Isaac did._ Jack closed his eyes and try to remember everything that Summoner Isaac did. Jack opened his eyes and focused in on a location on the ground. Jack felt himself disappear into a flash of light and appear in his target location.

Jack breathed in shock. He actually did it. But it was strange, didn't most people who use magic say that they can feel the magic flowing through them as they cast spells, so why couldn't Jack feel any energy flowing? _Don't worry about that, it probably because it is my magic that you are using. Now try to do it again but do it while running towards a location. I want to see the limits of this spell._ Jack listened and started to run. He looked away from where he was running to and focused on where he wanted to go. Jack flashed in mid-stride and stumbled forward when his foot landed on the ground. _We can work on the execution later. We still need to test the limits of this spell. Let's see if we can teleport into the air with the spell._ Jack tried to visualize a space in the air where he wanted to flash into. Jack wasn't prepared when he was able to flash three feet into the air and ended up falling on to his back. Jack got up and dusted himself off. _Ok from what I can assess from the information we gather, the flash is versatile. You maintain the same orientation when you begin the flash and you are able to flash into the air so overall a nice spell to remember and have. Devote this spell to memory, because you won't be able to use the spell if you forget._

Jack glanced to the other trainees to see their progress. They were all struggling to various degrees. It looks like Jack was able to master the flash spell before anyone else. _You didn't master the spell. You didn't even have to learn it. You just copied it. Everyone else has to learn it the hard way, so don't be so cocky._ Jack mentally apologized. He forgot that he took one hell of a shortcut. Jack practiced the execution of flashing while running as well as flashing into the air. Jack then tried multiple times in a row to see how high in the air he could get. He cramped up after the four flash and started to fall to the ground. He was falling a solid four meters to the ground. Jack closed his eyes and braced for impact. Jack felt himself tense up and open his eyes. He used bursts of wind to slow his descent and land on the ground safely. Jack immediately clutched his chest as soon as he regained control of his body. He was breathing in hard. _Looks like we can't flash too many times in a row or else this will happen. We'll have to test out whether or not it is because of the rapid succession of flashes or number of flashes. We'll find out the limits of this spell one day._

"Okay we will be moving on to learning the next spell which is teleport. Don't worry if you weren't able to properly cast flash, because we will have more lessons to practice and you can practice in your free time in a wide open area."

Jack smiled, it was exciting to learn new spells. _We don't learn new spells, we copy them._ Well, he was excited to copy new spells and couldn't wait to copy the rest of the basic summoner spells. Jack then briefly wondered to what extent could he copy other people's spells. _As long as it is based in magic, we can copy it. The only limitation is whether we remember all of them or not. I already memorized a lot of spells so it is up to you to remember the rest of the spells we are going to use._ Well in any case Jack was looking forward to copying new spells. After all this was the only chance he has to follow his dream. He could only hope that he'd be prepared for the danger that the stranger forewarned about.


	3. Announcement

Hey, I got angry with how If League Was A Harem Anime was going and I'm planning to revise it. Also the title was probably off-putting to some people so I will try to come up with a new name for version 2.0 of this story.

Some of the things I got angry with was the beginning conflict with Jack getting injured and the Point Of View of the story. It was confusing to me when I would write the conversations with the Stranger and Jack. Also I didn't like how I referenced songs and piano which ruin the how relatable the character was. In the newer version I will strive to change that.

I hope that this announcement didn't ruin your hopes for this story. I just plan to make this story better, because I am too annoyed with what I had written.


End file.
